wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rascals Pack
The Rascals were release in March 1995 formed by three females and two males. Roo and Rampage settled into the alpha positions The Rascals became a fast growing group tahnks to the females litter. Thanks to their large size the Rascals became a vary succeful group holding on to their territory. Change came after the death of Roo in late 1996 and her daughter Bella became the new leader of the group. The Rascals Role Play Center is the Yellowstone Delta, where all role playing takes place. Alpha Pair When the group was first followed, Roo and Rampage became the alpha pair. In late 1996 Roo was killed after being the alpha female for two years. Her daughter Bella bacame the new alpha female after her. Current Members The Rascals have 20 members as of Janaury 1997. Bella (YRF008) (Played by Meerkats123)' Alpha Female ' Prowler (YRM005) (Played by Head.Boy.Hog) Whippet (YRF006) (Played by SnapeFan1) YRM007 (This wolf is available) River Song (YRF009) (Played by .Skystar.) YRM010 (This wolf is available) Violet (YRF012) (Played by Patty123) Vervain (YRM013) (Played by Aniju Aura) Vincent (YRM015) (Played by Sir Rock) Tabby (YRF016) (Played by Aniju Aura) YRF017 (This wolf is available) Raja (YRM018) (Played by SnapeFan1) YRM019 (This wolf is available) YRM020 (This wolf is available) Dusty (YRM021) (Played by Meerkats123) YRF022 (This wolf is available) YRF023 (This wolf is available) Jade (YRF024) (Played by Sir Rock) YRM025 (This wolf is available) YRM026 (This wolf is available) YRP027 (This wolf is available) YRP028 (This wolf is available) YRP029 (This wolf is available) Shadow (YRF030) (Played by Meerkats123) YRP031 Bella's pup YRP032 Bella's pup YRP033 Bella's pup YRP034 Bella's pup All Known Members A list of all wolves who were born or joined the Rascals. Roo (YRF001) Rampage (YDM003) Rugrat (YRF002) Puppy (YRF004) Prowler (YRM005) Whippet (YRF006) YRM007 Bella (YRF008) River Song (YRM009) YRM010 Rose (YRF011) Violet (YRF012) Vervain (YRM013) YRF014 Vincent (YRM015) Tabby (YRF016) YRF017 Raja (YRM018) YRM019 YRM020 Dusty (YRM021) YRF022 YRF023 Jade (YRF024) YRM025 YRM026 YRP027 YRP028 YRP029 Shadow (YRF030) YRP031 YRP032 YRP033 YRP034 Rivals The Rascals' main rivals are the Druids and the Bad Dogs. They also sometimes encounter the Hell Hounds. History March 1995: Roo, Rugrat, Rampage, Puppy and Prowler were released into the park. Rampage and Roo took over as the alpha pair. April 1995: '''Roo, Rugrat and Puppy were all pregnant. '''May 1995: Roo gave birth to Whippet, YRM007, Bella, River Song. Rugrat gave birth to YDM010 and Rose. Puppy gave birth to Violet, Vervain, YRP014 and Vincent. June 1995: '''YRP014 died in a fight with Bad '''July 1995: '''One encounter with Bad Dogs. '''August 1995: '''Two encounters with Bad Dogs one with Druids. '''September 1995: '''Prowler went rovign and was absent. '''October 1995: '''One encounter with Hell Hounds. Prowler returned to the group. '''November 1995: '''Roo was pregnant. '''December 1995: '''Two encounters with Druids. '''Janaury 1996: '''One encounter with Rascals and Bad Dogs. '''February 1996: Two encounters with Hell Hounds. March 1996: '''One encounter with Hell Hounds. Roo was pregnant. '''April 1996: Roo gave birth to Tabby, YRF017, YRM018 and YRM019. Rugrat and Puppy were pregnant. May 1996: Puppy gave birth to YRM020, Dusty, YRF022 and YRF023. Rugrat gave birth to Jade, YRM025 and YRM026. One encounter with Druids. June 1996: '''Two encounters with Druids. '''July 1996: '''Two encounters with Hell Hounds. Rascals killed subordinate female Polly. '''August 1996: '''Three encounters with Bad Dogs. '''September 1996: '''One encounter with Bad Dogs. '''October 1996: '''One encounter wit Druids. '''November 1996: '''Rugrat, Puppy and Rose left the group and teamed up with Butch and James to form the Trojans. '''December 1996: '''Roo was killed during a hunting trip. Rampage left the group and was killed by the Celtics. Prowler became the alpha male. '''Janaury 1997: Bella became the alpha female. Whippet mated with Sabota. '''Febuary 1997: '''One encounter with Trojans. River Song atacked Bella but lost River Song was exiled temporaily. Vincent went roving at the Hell Hounds. Bella mated with Stayne Violet mated with Marico. Whippet gave birth to YRP027, YRP028, YRP029, and YRP030. Category:Wolf Packs